


A difficult night.

by SunnyGuts51



Category: Popee the Performer
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyGuts51/pseuds/SunnyGuts51
Summary: It's the first time Popee and the group actually have people come to the Zirkus grounds and enjoy it. This time it isn't so tedious to pack up everything and show everyone how talented you really are in a different area. But tonight, Eepop and her folks are going to see Popee and the others perform, that makes him a tad bit nervous. Because he doesn't love Eepop, he wants her.





	A difficult night.

I saw her across the Zircus working the candy section with Onomadek. The way she wore that dress, the way she moved in it, I was ready to take her into my arms and kiss her till we were naked, "Popee, did you hear me?" One of the paid performer who was part of the Zirkus staff said to me. I turned my head towards him and nodded, I then turned my head back to the candy section and she was gone. I sighed and started to pick up the metal pipes that we needed for our next performance as the crowd of our costumers passed me.  
*  
I was on the tightrope with a balance stick and my safety bracelet on my ankle that was tied to the rope as a safety precaution with the safety net below me. Everyone watched in amazement. I saw Eepop and Onomadek standing at the staff entrance looking at me on the tightrope. Onomadek had her arms crossed as usual and Eepop was worried as normal. It felt like I didn't do enough to entertain the crowd so I threw the balance stick down, unbuckled my ankle bracelet and grabbed the rope with my hands and started to do a handstand on the rope. With the rope shaking violently I felt accomplished as a smug smile was across my face, I then started to walk on the tightrope as it shook even more. Half of the crowd was screaming, but most of the crowd clapped in awe. I could faintly hear Papi and Kedamono along with the paid performers yelling at me to jump on the safety net, but I ignore them and continued. I was on the other side of the tightrope platform safely and everyone clapped, surprisingly the crowd was louder than last time. I straighten my back and bowed at the crowd in random directions and they all clapped even more. The smug smile was still on my face as I started to climb down the 18ft ladder.  
  
When I got to the bottom where the Zircus staff stood I was met with an angered Papi, "Do you know how much trouble you are in young man?!" He shouted as the sun that was around his head started to expand. I was kinda spooked, but it didn't effect me and I crossed my arms, "I made the crowd scream and shout like little girls as I showed them my coolest trick in the book, what more do you want old man. I made the crowd want to see more of the Zirkus, they might pay more to see that kind of stuff Papi, thank me later." I replied as I instantly realized my mistake. Papi was now beyond the word angry, "You could have gotten hurt Popee! Even If the safety net saved you, you would have found a way to hurt yourself in some sort of way!" he said as I saw the Zircus staff hold Papi back, "That is it young man! From now on, in future performances you will be on cleaning duty! You'll never be able to perform again with THAT kind of attitude! If you prove to me you can do a performance without sass I'll allow you to come on this stage," Papi said pointing at me with fire in his eyes. "What do you mean?! I'm basically the STAR of the show!" I screamed back getting close to his face. Some of the Zirkus staff that was holding Papi from behind started to hold me back now, "Sweetheart have you SEEN who I am?! I'm literally a sun lord, I AM a star!" Papi said as it became more difficult for the Zirkus staff to hold him back. "A STAR? Pull-eze! You look more like a pedophile that preys on twinks than a star!" I screamed while pointing at Papi's face as the Zirkus staff yelled at me to step back. That was it for Papi. He raised his left arm and swung hard with the back of his hand smacking me square in the left cheek, leaving a red and purple mark. I could hear the crowd gasping in shock as they have just witnessed a father slap his seventeen year old son. The Zirkus staff really tried to stop him but watch in horror. I was smacked by Papi before but it felt different. I was livid and held my left cheek as angry tears fell down my face and over my right hand that held my cheek. I ran out of the giant Zirkus tent that held the unfolding events and heard Kedamono and Papi yell out my name. I wiped my angry tears and hopped into the mirror that was away from the crowd and landed on my back and ran to a random tent, continuing to wipe my angry tears. Everything in the mirror world was silent and nobody was here, 'How dare he slap me in front of a crowd!? I just wanted to be better then everyone else! Why couldn't he understand that! Why couldn't he see that I wanted to show everyone what I'm capable of! Why couldn't Papi just see me shine!' I thought in my head as more angry tears fell down my face, it had become more difficult for me to wipe my tears and I ripped my bunny hat off with frustration that boiled in me and stomped it on the ground a few times. I realized what I was doing and felt stupid. I was breathing heavily and my hair was in a mess. My hair was in a pretty twin tail but was now in a sloppy bundle of strings. I sat down on the ground pulling my legs to my chest and wipe my remaining tears, "God this is stupid now," I said out loud and heard footsteps. The footsteps stopped behind me and I turned around and saw familiar figure with twin tails at the entrance of the tent I was in, "Eepop?" I asked. The figure flinched and went to the corner of the inside of the tent to turn on the lantern and I was right, it was my mirror self, "Popee, what are YOU doing here?" She asked and put the lantern on high. I wiped my dry tears, "You didn't hear what the hell just happened? Hah, Papi is pissed," I said and sniffed the mucous back up my nostril. "No? What happened? All I heard was the crowd talking about how Papi just murdered someone. I guess it rumors because if he murdered someone you wouldn't even be here right now," she said. I furrowed my eyes at her and I shrugged my shoulders.  
"I just came here to change out of my dress, mind getting out?" She asked. I got up and walked out of the tent as she quickly zipped the tent closed. I was going to walk farther, but my tail got stuck on the zipper of the tent. I was surprised and tugged at it, pulled at it until it got out from the zipper, then I realized I ripped a small opening in the tent and quickly walked away feeling embarrassed.  
I didn't want to go back to the Zirkus yet, not after what has happened. I then heard Eepop say something but was to far away to know what she said. I ignored it and went to turn the TV on that was across from Eepops' tent and saw the usual channel as I sat on the ground.  
Eepop finally came out in her pajamas and she decided to sit with me and watch TV.  
"Oh, that's right," She said and did a thinking gesture. "Hm? What?" I asked. "The Zirkus closed early, I forgot," she said and continued to watch TV.  
I did a little, "Hm," to her response and I continued to watch TV as well.  
After a while Eepops' head started to fall forwards and backwards, "You getting tired princess?" I asked jokingly. She nodded her head and I patted her back. "Me too," I responded. I wanted to be nice to her for letting me stay a while, so I got up and started to look for a spare lawn chair. I searched all over and I checked a green tent and I finally found all the lawn chair and beds in there. I pulled out a pinkish lawn chair bed and walked towards Eepop. I noticed that she was already asleep. I did a, "Hm," and set up the lawn chair, placed her on it and sat back down on the ground leaning back on the chair to watch the TV again. I quickly got bored of the same dancing men and thought of today. I was thinking about how we invited Eepop and her folks to see our performance and how excited Papi, Kedamono, and I felt about a big crowd of people coming to the Zirkus. We were also excited because we didn't have to pack up everything and go to the outskirts of a city to perform and come back tired as balls. I thought about all of the performers we had informed before hand and all the food sections we set up. I then stumbled upon a thought about Eepop and Onomadek, 'Why wonder why they exist...' I thought and was thinking of it more. Then I slowly thought about Eepop and her dress. I blushed at the words I had said earlier when I was picking up pipes as I felt warm around my torso area. I looked down and saw my dong expanding, "Damn it not again." I whispered and held my boner down as best as I could, but the movement of me hiding it made it worse. It was raising even more and I shoved it down farther. The movement made me want to fap to a quick one, but I quickly shook that thought away. I got up and went to a spare tent and checked down south, "Damn it go down! Ugh!" I whispered in annoyance as I was fully erected now. I started to breath heavily and with shaking hands, I unzipped my onesies revealing my teal and red trunks with my erection eager to be ripped out of the fabric that was holding it back, "I shouldn't do this...This is someone else's grounds..." I said as I hesitated, but I grabbed my trunks and slipped them off my body. I saw my erection and was more excited, slowly but eagerly I grabbed it with my right hand and slowly started to stroke it, "Oh my god, this is so wrong..." I said and breathed out in pleasure. I was unsure of what I wanted to think of when I was stroking it then I remembered what Eepop was wearing today, "God what a beauty...The way she moved...God her panties too..." I was close to cumming I wanted to do it badly. I wanted to do it to her so badly. I couldn't believe that I was doing all of this while standing up, but I came and I was lucky enough that there wasn't very much of the unwanted children that was scattered all over the ground. I breathed out and moaned in pleasure and in disgust, "oh god fuck...This is so messed up," I whispered as I covered up the semen with dirt and grabbed my onesies and trunks. I was still pretty much erect but not as much. I got dressed quickly and went back to the T.V and saw Eepop sitting up doing something. I carefully walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder, "Hey, you okay?" I asked. She flinched and squealed. She was fixing her bra and pulling out the wedgie she had between her legs. I instantly straighten my body and got erected again. Eepop landed on her tailbone and stared at me like I just murdered someone. I stared back, but not at her eyes. My vision fell upon her crotch area and I saw that she was leaking like a river, it even went through her red shorts. My mouth was opened and my open mouth had turned into a smirk, "I-I-I can help you with that s-sweetheart..." I said as I extended my shaking hands. She squealed and started to back up, "N-N-No! You d-don't need to help me with anything! I-I-It's just discharge damn it!" She said as she waved out her right hand in a 'no thanks' motion. I didn't listen to her pleaded and lunged at her, ripping off her shorts and panties revealing her private area. I had one thing on my mind now, "Let's do it now! I want you. I need you..." I said and got close to Eepop face to see tears form in her eyes. I got even more excited and quickly pulled out rope from my bag, tying her wrist together as fast as I could, "N-No! Let me go!" She screamed and started to kick me with all her might. I held her legs down as much as I could and quickly got undressed and basically ripped the fabric off my torso revealing my erect dong, "You have NO i-idea how much I've wanted you...And now since you're in my grasp, I going to do you like how I've always wanted to do you, harshly." I said and slowly shoved it in her private area. She squirmed and screamed but that didn't stop me. I covered her mouth and thrusted harder, "Umf, the m-more you scream, the more it gets harder f-for you. A-Ah fuck..." I said thrusting faster and putting her legs over my shoulder. Her face expression was still in pure terror as more tears rolled down her face. She whimpered and I leaned forward to get close to her face making her legs crack a little. I removed my hand from her mouth and tried kissed her. She turned her head multiple times until I put both of my hands on the side of her head and forcefully kissed her, French style.  
After a few minutes of sloppy kissing I released our mouths and thrusted even harder while letting out a sadistic moan. Eepop let out a loud sob as tears were beginning to dry up on her face. I was getting tired of fucking her on the ground so I lifted her up and slammed her on the lawn chair. She screamed out in pain and pleasure as I smacked her private area with my body harder than before, "Ooh, take it! Take it for me! Yes! Cry for me some more you slut!" I moaned out as I started to lightly choke her. Her face making a gagging expression made me want to release in her. She had more tears rolling down her face and I felt so close to cumming I just wanted it all to be done, "Popee...Oh, Popee please don't cum in me...I'm begging you," she said sounding defeated. "Beg for me some more first, oh fuck yeah..." I said slowing my pace. "P-Please Popee...P-Please..." she said almost making it sound like a whisper. "Say it in a respectful tone, you slut...Come one, let me hear it,"  
"P-Please don't cum in me, s-sir...Please d-don't do it s-sir..." She said and I smiled.  
"Good Girl..." I then started to pound her as hard as I could while I heard her cry out in disgust, misery, and lust. I placed my forearms at the side of her head breathing heavily as I held her tied up hands entangling them with mine, trying my best to comfort her, "O-O-Oh fuck...I'm sorry sweetheart for doing this to you. I just couldn't help myself and I just couldn't hold back anymore," I said to Eepop as I was looking into her eyes that were still trying to produce tears, "Y-You're such a-a-an assh-hole," she said barley breathing out. I chuckled a little, "Y-Yeah...I know that," I said and started to thrust slower. I was only a few strokes away from cumming until Eepop started to squirm more, "A-Ah! Oh my g-goodness! Mmmm! O-Oh, f-faster please!" Eepop begged. 'Was she close too or is it happening right now?' I thought to myself. I shrugged and pumped faster, as I did I quickly pulled out while continuing to rub my member on the outside of Eepop, "A-Ah! P-P-Popee! Keep-Keep rubbing more!" She screamed out and had arched her back, wrapped her legs around my waist as I felt her toes curl around the middle of my spine. I did as was told and nutted all over her tank top, "A-Ah geez at least you could warned me, a-ah f-fuck," she said breathing heavily as she shook in pleasure. I to was breathing heavily, but tried my best not to show that I was tried, I wanted a little more fun. I grabbed Eepop's wrist pulled them behind her back making some satisfying safety cracking sound and took off her tank top, "H-Hey! P-Popee what's the d-deal?!" She exclaimed. I ignored her call, lifted up her bra and saw her 'B' sized breast. I was slightly drooling while looking up and down Eepop's average sized breast, "Oh man, in class they never show us THIS kind of stuff," I said and groped her breast with my hands that were out of my three pawed glove. I felt her tense up and got close to her right boob, "W-What are you d-doing?!" She screamed out as she watched me cover her right nipple with my mouth. I licked and tugged lightly at it, making her moan in confusion while I was pulling and groping the left nipple with my free hand.  
I did this for a few minutes until I was ready to do it. I quickly dried her right nipple with her tank top and bit down on it making her scream out like I've never heard her scream before. She was squirming with her legs and started to hit my back with her legs, "Y-Y-You asshole! Ouch! God damn it! That hurts you know!" she screamed out while still hitting me with weak attacks. I did a smug smile at her and moved some of her hair out of her face, "Oh, did it? Hah," I said and released her right breast from my teeth. It was bleeding, but not so much. My teeth marks were imprinted on her breast and I licked the remaining blood that was on my teeth. Turning my attention towards the left breast Eepop shook her head violently, "N-N-No! Don't you dare you freak! I-If you do that-" I cut her words off and had bitten into her left breast as hard as I could this time. I felt something snap between my teeth and I felt Eepop turn limp. I quickly release and looked up to see that she had passed out, "Oh shit! Oh shit oh my god, holy shit!" I said quickly getting off of her and panicked. I then thought about getting Papi. I didn't want to get Papi, but it was the most logical reason. I nodded my head and quickly got dressed and went to go get Papi.  
Long story short, I got my ass beating by three women named, Eepop, Onomadek, and Mami. But I fought back, even though it wasn't very effective. I got my ass beaten by Papi for the Zirkus mistake earlier and got it beaten even more for doing 'vulgar' things to Eepop by Papi. I fought back Papi, but that ended up badly. Now I'm not allowed in the Zirkus for a while and I'm out in this fuckin' hot desert. Was it worth it? Hell yes. I got to lose my virginity to a girl I kinda liked, even though I wanted a dude to do me, I guess Eepop was second choice.


End file.
